There's No One Else
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Randy and Candice's flights are canceled on Christmas. What are they to do? Another one dedicated to SLSheartsRKO


~~There's No One Else~~  
It was two days before Christmas and the divas and superstars of WWE were getting ready to go home to their families. Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Eve Torres and John Cena were sitting in the airport praying that their flights would be called soon. Randy and Candice were playing cards and talking quietly. It had been forever since the two had gotten to talk. Candice had been out of the company for a while. She had a daughter then got a divorce from her husband. It almost killed her motivation to try and come back, but Randy called her and reassured her that she was very much loved and missed at the company. He told Candice that he was going through a similar time and that if she needed anything he would be there for her. Now here the two sat, smiling and laughing like they had seen each other everyday.

Eve: They look happy. *to John*

John: They are. They've always been close.

Eve: Why didn't they...

John: Randy was already with Samantha. It was too late.

Eve: That sucks.

John: Yeah, it does, but now they have a chance.

Eve: I'm really happy for them. They deserve to be happy.

John: Like us?

Eve smiled and took John's hand.

Eve: Just like us.

John and Eve sat back and leaned against each other. Their flight was called two hours later, three hours later then it was supposed to be.

John: We'll see ya, bud. *sticks his hand out*

Randy: *takes John's hand and squeezes* Later, J. Bye, Miss Eve.

Eve: *smiles* Bye, Randy. *hugs Candice* It was great to see you honey.

Candice: I've missed you, girl. It was so good to see you.

Eve and Candice pulled apart. John took Eve's hand and they went off to their flight. Candice sat back down beside Randy. An hour later there was an announcement that all flights were canceled. Randy and Candice sighed. Luckily their kids were with their exes so they didn't have to worry about them, yet. Randy looked at Candice.

Randy: I think we should go get a hotel room, hun.

Candice: Yeah, I think so too. We can try to get a flight for tomorrow.

Randy: Just what I was thinking and if we can't we could always spend Christmas together.

Candice: *smiles* Christmas with my best friend sounds like heaven.

Randy smiled. The two found the nearest hotel. They went to the front desk.

Randy: Yes, we need a room with two beds please.

Desk Clerk: I'm sorry, Mr. Orton, but we only have one room and it's the honeymoon suit.

Randy looked back at Candice. She shrugged.

Randy: We'll take it.

Desk Clerk: Here's your room key Mr. Orton, Miss Michelle.

Randy and Candice: Thank you.

The two picked up their bags and walked to the elevator. The doors opened and an older couple stepped off. The gentleman took his wife's hand, and they walked away. Randy and Candice smiled at each other and walked into the elevator. The doors closed and they leaned against the wall.

Randy: That was precious.

Candice: I want a man like that.

Randy: You'll find one, sweetheart.

Candice: I really hope so.

They reached their floor and walked to their room. Randy opened the door for her. Candice smiled at Randy and thanked him. They walked into the room and looked around in awe.  
Candice: It's beautiful here.

Randy: Yeah... *sees a couch* I'll stay on the couch.

Candice: Rand...

Randy: No arguing.

Candice: *sighs* Alright.

They unpacked their things. Candice's stomach growled.

Candice: Oo, I haven't eaten all day.

Randy: Do you want to go out or order room service?

Candice: I'd like to stay in if that's okay with you.

Randy: I'm fine with that, honey. *smiles*

Candice: Awesome, what do you feel like?

Randy: Whatever you get I will eat.

Candice: Alright.

Two hours later Randy and Candice had just finished eating. Candice opened the last tray room service had brought. It was two pieces of chocolate cake. Candice divided the pieces onto two plates and handed one to Randy. They started to eat then Randy stopped. He took a piece of cake frosting and wiped it on Candice's cheek. Her mouth dropped open.

Candice: Did you just wipe frosting on me?

Randy: Nope.

Candice: Alright.

Candice took a piece of the cake and smooshed it on Randy's cheek. Randy gasped and looked at Candice.

Candice: Problem?

Randy: You-you caked me...

Candice: You're imagining things.

Randy nodded. Randy went to push cake into Candice's face, but Candice had the same idea. They both turned and had cake pushed into their faces. They stared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

Candice: I can't believe we just did the same thing.

Randy: I know! That was great!

Candice: Oh yeah, that was fun. I need to get this stuff off.

Randy: Me too.

Randy and Candice got up and walked into the bathroom. They started washing their faces. When they were done they both pulled back.

Candice: Did I miss anything?

Randy: Nope. Perfect as usual.

Candice: Aw! Randy, that was so sweet! *hugs him*

Randy: I can't help it...

Candice smiled. Randy pulled back slowly and looked down at Candice. Candice looked up at Randy. Slowly Randy leaned in and kissed Candice. The initial kiss shocked the hell out of Candice then the started to kiss back. Randy picked Candice up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down. The kissing started to intensify. Candice pulled at Randy's shirt. Randy helped her pull it off then he went right back to her lips. Candice moaned and touched along Randy's torso. After a while they both pulled away, Randy leaned his head against Candice's.

Randy: Sorry...

Candice: Don't- Don't apologize.

Randy: I shouldn't have...

Candice: No, you did and I'm okay with it.

Randy: You are?

Candice: Yes, now when can we do it again?

Randy laughed and kissed Candice again. They kissed for awhile until Candice pulled away.

Candice: I'm sorry, but I'm really tired.

Randy: *smiles* That's fine, honey.

Randy and Candice fixed themselves on the bed. Randy wrapped his arms around Candice. Candice smiled.

Candice: Randy?

Randy: Yeah, Candi?

Candice: If I had to spend Christmas with anyone I'm really glad that it's you.

Randy: I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else, Candice. *kisses her neck*

The two snuggled up and fell fast asleep.  
~~End~~


End file.
